List of notable Kone MonoSpace elevator installations
This is a list of notable Kone MonoSpace elevator installations. Australia New South Wales *Macquarie Centre, Sydney (2014) *Macarthur Square, Sydney (2005) *Myer, Westfield Liverpool, Sydney *Harbourside Shopping Centre, Sydney *Luna Park, North Sydney *Glenrose Village *Sydney Metro (Tallawong to Cherrybrook) Queensland *Ibis Styles Hotel Elizabeth St, Brisbane (2015) *Pacific Fair Shopping Centre, Gold Coast (2015) *H&M, Pacific Fair Shopping Centre *Uniqlo, Pacific Fair Shopping Centre *David Jones, Pacific Fair Shopping Centre *H&M, Westfield Garden City *Westfield Chermside (replacement from various Schindler elevators) *H&M, Queen Street Mall, Brisbane *Uniqlo, Queens Street Mall, Brisbane *Brisbane Library, Westfield Garden CityBRAND NEW Kone S MonoSpace MRL Traction elevator to Library at Westfield Garden City, QLD *Coles Ipswich, Ipswich Victoria * Melbourne Central, Melbourne (2003) * The Strand Melbourne, Melbourne South Australia * Adelaide Airport, Adelaide China Hong Kong *Hong Kong International Airport, Chek Lap Kok (2007) *Trade and Industry Tower, Kai Tak (2015)Trade and Industry Tower in Kai Tak, KONE Corporation (Hong Kong).通力Monospace 無機房升降機不但能為建築物節省額外的建築成本，而且高效節能，有效減少碳排放。啟德工業貿易大樓便使用了我們的解決方案以達致政府最新的「綠色城市」概念。, Facebook page: KONE Hong Kong. *On Tat Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2016) *We Go Mall, Ma On Shan (2018) *Block 1 to 4, Victoria Skye, Kai Tak, Kowloon (2019) Macau *Hotel Lisboa (pedestrian footbridge) *Hotel Presidente Macau *FIT Center Mainland China *Beijing Capital International Airport, Beijing (2008) *Hongqiao International Airport, Shanghai File:KoneMonoSpace_Trade_And_Industry_Tower.jpg|Trade And Industry Tower, Kai Tak Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Best Western Hariston Hotel (2012) Central Jakarta *KEM Tower *Pronto Moda Pasar Baru (2013) *Red Planet Hotel Pasar Baru (formerly Tune Hotel) *The Hermitage Menteng *ARTOTEL Jakarta Thamrin (2013) West Jakarta *Hotel Santika Premiere Hayam Wuruk *Zara, Central Park Mall (2009) *HUBlife Mall (under construction) South Jakarta *City Plaza - Wisma Mulia I *District 8 **Prosperity Tower (2017, carpark elevators) **Revenue Tower (2018, carpark elevators) **Treasury Tower (2018, carpark elevators) **District8 Marketplace (2018-2019) *Lippo Kuningan (2013) *The 1O1 Sedayu Dharmawangsa Hotel (2014) *Avenue of The Stars - Lippo Mall Kemang (2011) *Graha Kapital I & II, Kemang *Pronto Moda & Centro Moda Mayestik *Metropolitan Tower (2014) Bandung *Chiampelas Walk Extension (2012) *Sensa Hotel Bandung (2012) *23 Paskal (2016) *Mercure Hotel Setiabudhi *Jessiejames Factory Outlet (formerly Renaritti) *Ibis Pasteur Hotel *Ivory by Ayola Hotel Surabaya *National Hospital Surabaya *Swiss-Belhotel Manyar *Yello Hotel Jemursari (2014) *Holiday Inn Express Centerplaza (2015) *Spazio Surabaya *Bekizaar Boutique Hotel *Apartemen Kebonsari *DBL Arena Surabaya (2008) *Hartono Electronic *Amaris Hotel Embong Malang Bali Badung Regency *The Ritz-Carlton Bali (2014-2015) *Novotel Nusa Dua Resort (2007) *Inaya Putri Bali (2013) *Park Hotel Nusa Dua (formerly Swiss-Belhotel Bay View Nusa Dua) *The Lerina Hotel Nusa Dua (formerly Horison Hotel Nusa Dua) *POP! Hotel Nusa Dua (2013) *The Sakala Resort (2013) *Mövenpick Resort Jimbaran (2016) *Horison Hotel Jimbaran (2014) *Ngurah Rai International Airport **Domestic Terminal (2014) **Multi Storey Car Park - Domestic Terminal (2018) *Swiss-Belhotel Tuban (2015) *Park23 Entertainment Center (2014) *Bintang Kuta Hotel (2012) *Grand Ixora Hotel Kuta (formerly Grand Whiz Kuta) *The Anvaya Beach Resorts (2015) *favehotel Kartika Plaza (2016) *Kuta Point (2018) *Sol House Bali Kuta (2018) *J4 Boutique Hotel Legian (2013) *Wyndham Garden Beach Resort (2012, formerly The Kuta Playa Beach Resort) *POP! Hotel Kuta Beach (2012) *Mercure Bali Legian (2014) *Alta Moda & Serba Antik Furniture (2002) *Grand Kuta Hotel & Residences *7 Days Premium Kuta (formerly Sun Royal Hotel) *Ramada Sunset Road Kuta (2013) *Atanaya Hotel (2012) *Horison Hotel Sunset Road (2014) *The Double Six Luxury Hotel (2013) *Tijili Seminyak (2015) *IZE Seminyak Hotel (2012) *Seminyak Sky Suites (2014) *Jambuluwuk Oceano Seminyak Resort (2016) *Ibis Styles Petitenget (2015) *Koa D'Surfer Hotel (2014) Denpasar City *b Hotel Bali (2012) *Ibis Styles Denpasar (2011, formerly All Seasons Denpasar) *HARRIS & POP! Hotel Cokroaminoto (2014) *Badung Market (2018) *Santosa City Hotel *Praja Hotel Bali *Swiss-Belresort Watu Jimbar, Sanur Banten *Hotel Santika Premiere Bintaro, Tangerang (2013) *The Pranaya Suites, Tangerang *Soll Marina Hotel, Serpong, Tangerang (2013) *Bintaro Avenue (2018) Makassar *Grand Clarion Hotel (2011) *Nipah Mall & Office Buliding (2018) *Phinisi Point (2017) *The Rinra (2016) *Arthama Hotel (2017) Other cities *Summarecon Mall Bekasi, Bekasi (2012) *Amaris Hotel Malioboro, Yogyakarta (2015) *Pesonna Tugu Hotel, Yogyakarta (2016) *Sofyan Inn Hotel Unisi, Yogyakarta (2015) *Alta Moda, Medan *Lippo Plaza Medan, Medan Malaysia *Setia Sky Residences, Kuala Lumpur *Southgate @ Sg. Besi *Hatten City Melaka, Malaka *Gurney Paragon, Georgetown, Penang (2013) Russia *Afimall City Shopping Center, Moscow (2008-2009) *Salar'evo Metro Station, Salar'evo (2016, Street elevators only) *Bol'shevik Business Center, MoscowKone MonoSpace elevators with Polaris destination dispatch. *Courtyard Marriott Nizhny Novgorod City Center, Nizhny Novgorod (2014, guest elevators) *Moscow Kursky Railway Station, Moscow *Elokhovsky Passage Shopping Center, Moscow *Snezhnaya 26 Shopping Center, Moscow *Moscow Domodedovo International Airport, Moscow *Moscow Sheremetyevo International Airport, Khimki *Moskvorech'e Shopping Complex, Moscow *Kuntsevo Plaza Shopping Center, Moscow (2013) *Spartak Stadium, Moscow (2014) *Capital City, Moscow *Neglinnaya Gallery Shopping Center, Moscow (2006) *Neva Towers, Moscow (under construction, to be completed in 2020) *Kashirskaya Plaza Shopping Center, Moscow Singapore *313@Somerset (2009) *Hotel Jen Orchard Gateway *Orchard Gateway *Reflections at Keppel Bay *Devan Nair Institute *Marina Bay Sands (2009) *The Shoppes at Marina Bay Sands (2009) *Jurong West Community Club (2006) *IKEA Tampines (2007) *One Degree 15 Club/Hotel, Sentosa Island Thailand Bangkok *Four Points by Sheraton Bangkok Sukhumvit 15, Bangkok *Centrepoint of Siam Square, Bangkok *Ramathibodi Hospital, Bangkok (Research building) *Le Meridien Bangkok, Bangkok *Plaza Athenee, Bangkok (Carpark elevators) *CentralWorld, Bangkok (Zone C) (2006) *The Crystal Park, Bangkok *Tha Maharaj, Bangkok *Tha Wanglang, Bangkok *The 19th@Chidlom, Bangkok *King Power Downtown Complex, Bangkok *Pullman Bangkok King Power, Bangkok (Garden Wing) *Victory Mall, Bangkok *The Opus Thonglor, Bangkok *T103Offices@Thonglor, Bangkok *India Emporium, Bangkok *Bangkok City Library, Bangkok *BTS Light Green Line First East Extension, Bangkok *Korbua House, Bangkok *S15 Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *Hotel Icon Bangkok, Bangkok *Naiipa Art Complex, Bangkok (2014) *Makro Food Service Wanghin, Bangkok *Index Living Mall Rama 2 Branch, Bangkok *The Maze Thonglor, Bangkok *Mono Park, Bangkok *Mixt Chatuchak, Bangkok (2018) Nonthaburi *IMPACT Exhibition and Convention Center, Nonthaburi *The Portal, Nonthaburi *R Square, Nonthaburi *The Walk Ratchaphruek, Nonthaburi *Index Living Mall Bangyai Branch, Nonthaburi *Index Living Mall Chaiyapruek, Nonthaburi *Cosmo Bazaar, Nonthaburi Chonburi *Laemtong Bangsaen, Chonburi *Harbor Mall Laemchabang, Chonburi *The Bay Pattaya, Chonburi *Centara Grand Phratamnak Pattaya, Chonburi *Mercure Pattaya, Chonburi Other cities * Passione Shopping Destination, Rayong * Rangsit University ** Rangsit Prayusak Building (12th/1 Building) ** Digital Multimedia Complex Building (15th Building) United Kingdom *Heathrow Airport Terminal 3, London *Westfield London, White City, London (2008) *One New Change, London (2010) *Grand Arcade, Cambridge *Frenchgate Shopping Centre, Doncaster Other countries *Eton Tower Makati, Philippines *Alphaland Makati Place, Philippines *Le Meridien Saigon, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Toei Subway Oedo Line (Line 12), Tokyo, Japan (1998-2000)55 Kone MonoSpace elevators were ordered in 1998 as part of a strategic alliance between Kone and Toshiba. *Galleri Oslo, Oslo, Norway (2013-2015, replaced Ameco Hamar elevators) *Šestka Shopping Centre, Prague, Czech Republic *Apollo Bridge, Bratislava, Slovakia *Prague Airport, Prague, Czech Republic *Hamley's, Prague, Czech Republic *Hradec Králové main train station, Hradec Králové, Czech Republic *OMNIA Hotel, Janské Lázně, Czech Republic *Silverjet Valley Station, Katschberg, Austria See also *List of notable Kone elevator installations